Harry Potter and a Trick From The Past
by LJ1
Summary: Its Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Will he live to see his 6th? !!
1. Return To Hogwarts

Chapter 1 - Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter lay in bed thinking. Outside the rain was pouring down. He glanced at his wardrobe door where his soaking wet clothes hung. "It's just typical," he said to Hedwig, who looked at him sleepily. " The day I plan to meet the Weasleys to get my Hogwarts things, is the first day it rains all summer!" Harry thought the day had gone pretty well apart from the weather. He had got everything he needed in one go, and Hermione announced that she was to be a Hogwarts prefect, much to Fred and George's disgust. He then glanced at the birthday cards that were pinned to his wall, and felt suddenly sombre when he saw the big green one. Mrs Diggory had sent it to him, with a letter thanking him for everything he had done for her family at the end of the last term. When Ron and Hermione had visited the day after his birthday (with much apprehension from the Dursleys) Harry had kept this letter hidden under the handy loose floorboard in his room. He felt he shouldn't share this letter with anyone, it was too personal for anyone else to read. His eyes then wandered to the chart on his door counting down the days until his return to Hogwarts. Now there were no empty spaces, in a few hours he would be returning to Hogwarts. When Harry arrived at Kings Cross station he couldn't see any sign off anyone he knew, so he crossed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and the familiar scarlet steam engine the Hogwarts Express emerged in front of him. "Harry" he turned round and saw Mrs Weasley coming towards him, "the others are already on the train. They wanted to get their own compartment, come on I'll show you where they are". Ten minutes later the Hogwarts Express was pulling out of the station. Harry sat back in his seat and looked around at the others in the carriage with him. There was Hermione and Ron his two best friends, Fred and George; Ron's older twin brothers who were entering their last year at Hogwarts and Ginny; Ron's younger sister. "So Harry, how were things at Privet Drive after the rain the other day?" asked George. "Our garden was flooded, the gnomes were trying to make boats out of leaves. It was very funny, you should have been there". "Wish I had been, life in Privet Drive hasn't been good since Ron and Hermione's visit. I thought Uncle Vernon was going to explode after you'd left, you know how he feels about there being a wizard in his house, well 3 wizards was a bit much. Especially as I didn't tell him you were coming" "Well it serves him right" said Ron, "after the way he talked to Hermione and I, if you hadn't have shut him up by saying you'd write to Sirius about him, I would have shut him up permanently." "You Weasley, you wouldn't even be able to shut up our old house elf". Draco Malfoy appeared at the compartment door accompanied by his cronies Crab and Goyle. "Oh what do you want?" said Fred. "Have you forgotten the nice dose of hex's we gave you at the end of last term, or do you want another reminder?" Fait tinges of pink appeared in Malfoy's cheeks and Crab and Goyle's eyes narrowed. "No we haven't Weasley, and we wont. We'll get you back, just you wait". "Oh, I'm sure they're looking forward to it," said Hermione in an annoyed voice, and she whipped out her wand and said "shutsoie" and the door of the compartment slammed shut in Malfoy's face. "Right then" said Ron with an admiring glance at Hermione. "Who fancies a game of exploding snap?" 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2 - Changes  
  
The rest of the journey was uneventful, apart from when whilst teaching Ginny the door closing spell, Hermione nearly broke Neville's nose as he stuck his head round the door looking for them. Harry soon found himself seated in the Great Hall with his fellow Griffindors, and tucking in to the feast. However Harry was surprised to see that when the feast ended it was Professor McGonagall that rose to talk to them all, not Dumbledore. " Hogwarts student. In the light of recent events a few changes have been made to the castle. I hope you will pay attention to these changes and not discard any new rules. Firstly the north tower where Divination takes place is now out of bounds, instead lessons will take place on the 2nd floor main corridor." Harry looked at Ron and grinned. They both hated their Divination classroom and now they would have no need to enter it again. "Secondly the owlery is now also no longer in use. Special areas have been built in the common rooms to house your owls, as you will see when you retire tonight. Thirdly Quidditch training is now limited as the pitch is very exposed. As I said before these measures are for your own safety and we hope you will honour them." Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that these measures were in place for his safety mainly, and they wouldn't please many people especially the Quidditch players. These measures were in place because the most evil wizard of the century who had met his downfall through Harry was now back, and Harry needed to be kept more safely than before. By the whispers coming from some people he knew they must have realised this too. However these whispers were coming form the Slytherins, everyone else in the Great Hall had great respect for Harry after the courage he had shown at the end of the previous term. Professor Dumbledore then stood up. "After that bad news, I now have some good. As you know we have had a lot of bad luck where our Defence against the Dark Arts teachers are concerned, but his year I have re-employed Professor Lupin to fill this position. Your parents have been notified and we have had no complaints. He will be arriving next week, and I hope you will all great him warmly." Harry glanced over at Professor Snape, who loathed Professor Lupin and himself. But Snape's expression hadn't changed at all. "Well, I think it is time you all went to bed," said Dumbledore. As everyone left the Great Hall, Harry said to Hermione "why do you think Lupin isn't coming until next week?" however Hermione didn't answer. She was busy pulling the first years out of the trick step she forgot to warn them about, when she gave them her Prefects speech about the route to the common room. 


	3. Accidents Happen

Chapter 3 - Accidents Happen  
  
On arriving in the common room the Griffindors saw their new owlery. A big glass wall had been built along part of the wall in the common room where the windows were with a door for students to go in and out of. "Right first years, off to bed" said Hermione. "Oh give them a break," said Ron, they've only just got here, let them look around the place". "No Ron, Professor McGonagall said they had to go straight to bed" said Hermione and without waiting for him to say anything else, she ushered the first years up the winding staircase. "Is it me?" said Ron "or can you see Hermione turning in to a female Percy?" Harry grinned and sat down in one of the big armchairs. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. The next day things started to go downhill at breakfast. Ron had already had a go at Hermione for taking her duties way to seriously, because she told off one girl for not wearing her hat properly, so the atmosphere was less than rosy. Also when they arrived at the Griffindor table, Seamus Finnigan handed them their new timetables and to every 5th years dismay they discovered they had double potions first thing. "Great" said Ron. Having to sit with the Slytherins for 2 hours on a Monday morning, it's enough to make anyone go off their breakfast". But as Harry noticed, Ron seemed to eat enough breakfast, in fact by the time they reached their potions classroom, Ron was complaining he was feeling ill! "Well, here we are again," said Professor Snape. " I see there are still the same dunderheads in my class as I had 5 years ago" His eyes flicked towards Neville and back. "This year is the most important year for you in my class. Your owls are fast approaching, however many of you." at this point he looked at most of the Griffindors "have no idea, what it takes to make a good potion and I highly doubt I will be able to teach you". Harry and Ron both glanced at Hermione to see how she would take this news, however she didn't react at all. "Strange" said Ron later that day, "if it told Hermione she wasn't good at anything, she'd probably hex me!" That evening Professor McGonagall came to find Harry in the common room. "Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you. If you could make your way to his office ASAP please. He will be waiting for you". Harry got up and left the common room, then he walked the familiar route to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance that once again he realised didn't know the password. However he didn't have long to ponder on what he should do because the stone gargoyle suddenly sprang aside and the sight of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes greeted Harry. Then with a whoosh Fawkes flew back up the moving walkway that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry stepped through the opening and the gargoyle sprang back in to place, he then stepped on to the walkway and travelled up to Dumbledore's office. Two minutes later he stepped off the walkway and knocked on he office door. The door was instantly pulled open and Hagrid, Hogwarts Gamekeeper and one of Harry's greatest friends stood there. "Hello Harry, 'oped I'd be seein' you soon, b' got bad news I'm 'fraid". Harry walked in to the office and Dumbledore stood in front of him, with Fawkes on his shoulder. "Hello Harry, I'm afraid I do call you here with bad news. You may have guessed the added security on the castle is for your safety, and Fawkes guarding the entrance to my office is another precaution. He will only let in those who are to be trusted, there will be no more passwords, at least not at present". "Professor, what is the bad news?" asked Harry. "Harry, you remember at the end of last term I sent Hagrid and Madame Maxine on a mission? Their mission was to get the banished giants on our side before Voldermort got to them. However there was an accident at the ministry and Fudge attempted to stop their trip. This resulted in Voldermort reaching them first and now we have no hope with them. We still have the Dementors on our side, but how long that will last I don't know." "Accident, that was no accident." interrupted Hagrid "What.?" Harry asked. "Harry you don't need to know what happened" said Dumbledore as if reading his mind, "and Hagrid accidents happen. What matters now is keeping the Dementors on our side, which is hopefully being taken care of as we speak. Now Harry we don't know what will happen, so we want you to keep out of trouble. Do you understand? Do not wander off alone or go anywhere without telling anyone where you are going". "Yes Professor". "You may go now Harry". It was a very subdued Harry that walked back to the Griffindor common room that evening, and he wasn't even cheered up to see that Ron had rounded up all the first years he could and was now teaching them ways of annoying Hermione. 


	4. The First Attack

Chapter 4 - The First Attack  
  
It was now 4 months since Harry had returned to Hogwarts. In this time nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and Neville had even managed to melt another cauldron in Potions. Quidditch training was going well and Griffindor had won two matches, one against Hufflepuff and one against Slytherin. The owlery and Divination rooms remained shut, but Harry had now discovered this was not because of a feared assault form Voldermort, but because they were falling in to disrepair. However Professor Lupin still hadn't arrived at the castle, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout had been taking it in turns to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only students who knew the real reason Lupin hadn't arrived yet. All the other students had been told Lupin was ill, however Harry, Ron, Hermione and most of the teachers knew he was on a mission for Dumbledore, but they weren't sure of the details. Christmas had descended on the castle, and because of the success of last year's ball another one was to be held this year. The night before the ball Ron was complaining that Mrs Weasley still hadn't bought him any new dress robes, and that he was going to look more like a girl than Hermione at the ball. This year both Ron and Harry had partners for the ball. Harry had been asked by a blushing Ginny, and Ron had asked Hermione. Hermione had accepted with a massive grin on her face, confirming Harry's feeling that any feelings she had had for Victor Krum were long gone. Christmas morning dawned cold and snowy. Harry, Ron and Neville were the only ones left in their dormitory, and they were woken at 7 by Dobby who had come to give Harry his Christmas present. Then 5 minutes later Hermione wandered in to give them all their presents (much to Neville's embarrassment). Then all wearing their Weasley jumpers, they went down to breakfast. They spent the rest of the day having snowball fights in the grounds until the time came to get ready for the ball. When Harry, Ron and Neville returned to the dormitory there was a parcel waiting for Ron on his bed. "What's that?" asked Ron. "Don't know," said Harry, even though he secretly did. At the end of the last term Harry had given Fred and George his 1000 Gallons prize money from the Triwizard Tournament, and they promised to buy Ron some new dress robes as his looked so much like a dress. "Oh wow!" exclaimed Ron as he unwrapped his new dark plum dress robes. " I wonder who they're from". "Maybe your mum bought you them" said Neville. But before the discussion could carry on Hermione and Ginny were hammering on the door and telling them to hurry up. 15 minutes later they entered the Great Hall, where once again the house tables had been moved up against the wall and smaller tables placed around the edge of a dance floor. Fred and George and their partners Angelina and Alicia joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at their table. First the food was served, and as usual the Hogwarts house elves had excelled themselves. Then Dumbledore flicked his wand and the lights dimmed. This year the band booked for the event was the Banshee Brothers and as soon as they started to play everyone started dancing. An hour later the ball was in full swing. The Banshee Brothers played a slow number and whilst dancing Ginny and Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and they were slowly turning on the spot. "They look lovely together don't they" Ginny said to Harry. "Yeah" said Harry smiling at Ginny. "Harry, you know I really like you." Ginny began, but she was cut short by all the lights in the hall going out and people beginning to scream. Suddenly Harry heard the hall doors slowly open and then an eerie silence fell over the room. Then Harry felt a familiar wave of cold pass over him. He knew there were Dementors entering the room and he could feel Ginny shaking next to him. He reached for his wand, and even though he couldn't see his target he shouted " Expecto patronum!" A large silver stage erupted from the end of his wand and briefly lit up the room. He could see most of the students seemingly frozen, and Dumbledore was just about to raise his wand. Suddenly from the open door way a voice screamed "Expecto patronum" as did Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. All 5 spells combined hit the Dementors, who suddenly halted and then swept out of the castle before anyone could even catch their breath. Then the lights came back on and Harry saw Professors Lupin and Dumbledore rushing towards him. 


	5. “Keepus Maconfidus”

Chapter 5 - "Keepus Maconfidus"  
  
5 minutes later Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and to his surprise Sirius. "Sirius what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "I have been with Remus since I left you last Harry. These are now very dangerous times. Voldermort has begun to hunt me too and Hogwarts is the safest place for me to be. Remus and I came here tonight because we discovered Voldermort's plans to attack. It is a good thing we did. 5 weeks ago we discovered that Voldermort had the Dementors on his side. The Ministry has managed to hold Azcambam but we don't know for how long. We have been practising a new stronger form of "Expecto patronum" ready for attack, and see how useful it was tonight. "Dumbledore" said McGonagall, "I think it would be useful for us to try this new form of patronus." Dumbledore cut her short "no, Voldermort will not try an attack like that again. He will have realised that the Dementors are no use to him. He will keep them on his side, but we needn't fear them at present. What we need to worry about is how to keep Harry safe." "Headmaster, if I may speak" said Snape. " I have told you what I have learnt so far, and I still think our best course of action would be a charm, and I think you know the charm I mean". "What charm?" asked Harry "I think our charms teacher will be able to explain it better than me" said Dumbledore. He walked over to the fire and threw a handful of purple dust in to the flames. "May I have a word please Professor Flitwick?" and a few seconds later Flitwick stepped out of the fire. "We have all agreed now," said Dumbledore, you may perform the charm". "Very well" squeaked Flitwick and produced his wand. "Wait a minute," said Lupin. "You still haven't explained this to Harry". "Ah yes" said Flitwick, "you will have to have 'keepus maconfidus' explained to you Potter" Harry sat and looked at everyone else in the room. They al looked very apprehensive, which wasn't very comforting. "Keepus Maconfidus, is very much like the secret keeper charm. However the most vital difference is that the person you are hiding from can still find you, however they cannot harm you in anyway until they find the password. The password is a word of your choice that you must give to only one other person, who will keep it. No one must know who your keeper is, not even your keeper. I will tell you the charm that will put the word in to them. The only way anyone will be able to get to this information is if they have your password keeper and the anti-password. For example if your password was 'hot' and someone said 'reverso cold' they would gain the password." Harry sat stunned. "Harry, would you be willing to do this?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was now stood straight in front of him and said "yes". 


End file.
